Arroyo
Experiment #296 Appearance: A rather normal-looking SeaWing, Arroyo is a thick-shouldered dragon, with a good amount of muscle around the upper torso-the main swimming muscles. It’s tail is muscular as well. It’s limbs are shorter, and it’s wings are more designed for swimming. It’s horns are short, and very curved. The small webs on the end of the chin are long and curled as well. It’s glowscales are normal, but it possesses some royal markings on the edges of its wings, though not all, hinting at royal lineage. Its face is Roman-nosed and thin, and is quite barrel-chested. She It has shorter webs than normal on its spine and between his talons. It is a very light blue, like the color of sky. It’s spines, claws, and horns are an even lighter blue. It’s webs and fins, as well as wing membranes, are a cerulean blue, and it’s eyes are a dark green. It’s ears are extremely pointed and swivel around quite a lot, like an equid’s, and the glowscales are a lighter green than its eyes. Arroyo looks to be mostly healthy most of the time, and the few scrapes and scars that are constant are from it breaking the glass in it’s enclosure, and small white scales are on it’s palms and head from this. It has a tiny bit of an underbite, and it’s teeth are long and sharp-it seems very scared one day a tooth will break. Personality: One of the most bad-tempered, moody, and greedy subjects, 293 is one of the least favorites to work with. When insulted, it wreaks it’s best vengeance upon the dragon unfortunate enough to disturb it. It’s emotions are very strong, and it makes no attempt to control them. It is rash, not thinking before reacting, and thinks mostly only for itself. It has the capability to experience empathy and pity, but it is not generous, and will not hurt itself in an attempt to help a subject it does not know-or a subject it dislikes. If it favors the subject in harm, it will violently attempt to help them, flaring its wings, flashing its lights, and baring it’s teeth. It is very bad at sharing, even if it favors the subject, the occasion of it sharing willingly has not been recorded yet. It favors few, it’s way of yelling a lot of the time and mood swings tend to drive social prospects away. It is very loud, raising its voice often, even when not particularly riled up (which happens easily). It’s general demeanor is surly, and with little patience, glaring at every subject in the room. Noted to be very destructive, likes smashing things when inconvenienced, even in small waysIn social interactions, it likes to be in control, and if that means fighting non-obeying members in a group, so be it. Oddly enough, it is rather wise, and can sometimes have periods of time that it makes wise decisions. It has proven to be very emotional in other ways than anger. Though it knows not how to deal with attraction, it has blue periods when sad, in which all it does is mope, and when happy, it tends to practically bounce off the walls, though it’s snappish and petty tendencies remain-do not underestimate it. When a dragon manages to win its favor, it can become blinded to that dragon’s faults, and show a soft side. Said soft side is a begrudging ‘I will look out for you’ and it will protect them to the death. The subject was biologically intersex when born, and was referred to a female over the years, not wanting to confuse it. This was a mistake, as it began to proclaim it was instead a male. Therefore, we have referred to it as such from now on as to not aggravate it. When food is deprived from the subject, it reacts aggressively, and it has a massive appetite that always needs to eat more and more and more. Perhaps the most odd thing about its personality is the fact that it pales under another dragon telling or screaming at it. It HATES loud noises other than its own vocalizations, so when being charged at by 296, a loud yell or scream will bring it to a complete stop- or, if too close, it will muffle you with water and probably kill you. It doesn’t seem to be interested in say, killing its victims outright, but prefers to maul them and seem to put them in their place. It is extremely dominant and sees the need to be on top of anything in a room. Abilities: Can speak perfectly underwater, and anyone can hear it in a certain radius, in water and land. Can manipulate water, and control any equine. Can breathe underwater. It’s control over water extends to about a mile or so when it isn’t quite straining. Note: It cannot survive outside of water, and it can levitate water around to as a sort of bubble to breathe. It can survive about ten minutes most out of water, flopping and convulsing like a fish. History: Arroyo turned out perfectly-an embodiment of Poisidon. However, after it was born underwater and taken out-becuase it is a SeaWing, we thought water would incubate it better. So, after it was removed from the water, Dr.——— found it started to grotesquely retch and choke, and reach out for the water. After returning to the water, the experiment, aged newborn, made an unhappy face at the scientists who tried to remove it again, as well as use the water available to it to ‘attack’ them with squirts of water. After documenting its size and weight, Arroyo was placed in a large water tank (1000 gallons) made of doubled glass. That way, it could see through. After it was obvious it could control water (and solutions with water in them) we found it had figured out how to make a bubble for it to breathe in, we gave it some abovewater space to move around. A SeaWing scientist hypothosized that we should teach it basic Aquatic, and he taught it some before it showed off its final trait-speaking underwater. Then, there was no need for Aquatic, though it picked up some choice insults on its glowspots it has not forgotten. Notably ‘idiot’, ‘eel-face’, and ‘fish-talons’. It uses these often at SeaWing scientists, as well as verbal insults at those who do not know Aquatic. As it got older, Arroyo got more and more aggressive, shattering the glass of its tank at least twice before it was replaced with expensive clear material. It started to show aggression towards the scientists who disturbed it. It’s greed showed itself early as well, and when it was as young as two, it began to steal jewelry from anyone who dared wear it around Arroyo. The SeaWing, when shown pictures of other subjects, seems to innately dislike the Athena experiment. One incident is recorded to happen when it was about five years old. A zebra was brought in for it to eat, but oddly, it didn’t eat the creature, but seemed to like it. The next day, the scientists entering its enclosure found it could control the equid, after the zebra was used to attack. The information was coaxed out of Arroyo with promise of fish. Reactions with other subjects/Scientists Jupiter- 261 feels an odd..kinship with it. Sunflower - 261 hates it. - - Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (SaltyShaker)